The rising and falling edges of a signal incur different delay errors both inside and outside of a circuit. These errors are referred to as skew, and techniques for reducing or eliminating these errors are referred to as deskewing. Heretofore, circuitry was incorporated into the data path to perform the deskewing. However, that type of circuitry has various drawbacks relating to calibration, power consumption, and size, which could lead to performance degradation in some cases.